


The Intruder

by ghostyplasma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bloodplay, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gun Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyplasma/pseuds/ghostyplasma
Summary: "Without pause, Erwin begins to unbuckle his belt with one hand, all the while keeping the barrel of his gun pointed at the other’s torso. 'You’re going to put my dick in your mouth until it’s nice and hard. Then, I’m going to fuck you.' His voice has begun to get gravelly as he talks low in his throat, the clinking sound of his belt buckle ringing in both of their ears. Levi’s hips shift as he spreads his thighs a little wider, making room for the growing erection tucked away in his unzipped pants.”Second chapter for aftercare, fluff, & sweetness! :^)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to radios on spotify based off the song titles of each chapter. give a listen if you want to kind of catch the mood. ♡

It’s almost time for dinner when Erwin pulls his sleek black car into their home’s two-spot driveway. He clicks the engine button and listens as it rolls through its last breath. Erwin climbs out and walks up their red cobblestone driveway, toeing the little matching stone path that he and his husband laid out themselves the summer prior. He pats his back pocket for his phone and ring of keys, as well as the hollister around his waist that fits his unloaded pistol. Pleased with their whereabouts, he pulls out his phone to thumb his passcode in and check his messages. The humidity of the day is enough to uncrisp the creased collar of the blond’s black dress shirt. He rolls his tense shoulders in circles, looking forward to the crisp air conditioning Levi has undoubtedly been blasting all day. Erwin inserts the house key into the lock, and as it turns counter-clockwise he glances down to his unlocked phone to read one new message. 

He stops dead in his next step, sucking in a sharp breath. Erwin closes the small gap in the doorway, pulling it gently shut until it clicks, and re-reads the newest message from Levi twice over.

 _There’s been a break-in,_ is all it reads. He takes another steadying breath, gives himself a moment of thinking. The sweet smell of fresh-cut grass and turned soil coats his nostrils, throat, and lungs and helps clear any leftover head fog from the day’s business. Erwin straightens his shoulders and rakes his hair back with neatly trimmed fingernails. Then, he takes his first step to the side of the house, into the garden and around the gate to look for any open windows.

Erwin and Levi play games every so often. Levi has an arsenal of scenarios up his sleeve that they’ve carefully planned and cultivated, each detail intentional and well thought out. After several years of figuring out what works best for them, as well as what their close-quarters neighbors could tolerate in terms of noise level, they had to find the perfect balance. That is, until they were able to move out into this mountainside neighborhood where the houses are grand with sprawling land, built and bought for optimal privacy. Levi can kick, scream, and fight tooth-and-nail all he wants without fear of somebody calling the police on them, _again_.

Erwin unlocks the tall wood gate and slips through the back. He creeps around, past the garbage and recycling cans, peeking through the lifeless kitchen windows and then the living room sliding glass door. The evening sun is little more than an orange slice nestled beyond the blue mountain backdrop. He makes it around to their bedroom, a noise of inspiration coming from the back of his throat when he spots the shine from their bedside lamp. The window is open ever so slightly.

He takes a step back into the growing shadow until only the tips of his fine leather shoes are in the lamplight glow. He sees a flutter of movement inside the bedroom, so he takes a step back further, not yet wanting to be seen. He watches as Levi crosses the distance from the bathroom to the walk-in closet, his white dress shirt unbuttoned all the way. He flips the closet light on and stares at himself, presumably, in the walk-in closet’s full length mirror. He unbuckles his belt, undoes the zipper, and with sudden realization Erwin smirks. Levi already knows he’s being watched. 

_Did he hear me slam the car door?_ He wonders idly, his hand coming down to squeeze himself through his black slacks. If so, it was already time to break the seal.

He stalks towards the window, watching hungrily as the defined muscles in Levi’s back ripple while he removes and tosses his shirt into the closet’s depths. Erwin reaches for the bottom rail of the screenless window and shoves it all the way up, loving the way the loud clang makes Levi jump and spin. He wears a look of surprise paired with an open, wordless mouth. 

“Who-?” he starts, but cuts himself off as he backs into the dresser. The corner part of the furniture catches his hip and he winces, the action giving Erwin enough time to lift himself deftly through the open space and pull himself into the bedroom. 

“It’s alright.” he says in a deep and soothing voice. He raises a hand in consolidation, as if he could pause the other man in his very steps. “We don’t have to make this harder on ourselves than it has to be.” He motions with a loose hand to Levi’s bare chest and open trousers. “You’re halfway there,” he matches Levi’s frightened glower with a wolfish half-smile that crinkles the corners of his blue eyes.

Levi clears his throat before speaking. “My husband is on his way home right now.” He sounds as if he’s ready to start a negotiation. _‘We have money, and my husband is a fucking FBI agent, so don’t you try to come near me.’_ Erwin’s heard it all before. The brunet’s chest, neck, and ears are flushed red already, the muscles wrapping his chest and biceps twitching as he fidgets in the spotlight.

Erwin snorts, shaking his head as he fixes his gaze to the floor. Then, he unclips the gun from around his waist and trains it on the rise and fall of the other man’s rib cage. The look on Levi’s face, the anticipation hidden there behind the mask of fear, melts away. Levi bites his chapped lips and shivers where he stands. “We’ll take care of that later. For now, are you going to do as you’re instructed?” The other nods, one time and slow as if drunk. “Good.” Erwin says. “Get on the bed.”

Levi takes each step slowly as if he’s counting them in his head. Their eyes never leave each other, their gaze met with equal heat and intensity. Erwin has never, ever raised his gun at Levi before, but they sure as hell have talked about it.

The shorter of the two reaches the bare bed that only wears a rose-red fitted sheet. All of their pillows are stacked up on the gray accent chair tucked in the left side corner of the room. He sits tentatively on the edge of the bed, fixing Erwin with a slit-eyed glower. He licks his lips nervously, fighting the urge to reach up and pick at them. There’s a soft tremor that rattles through him every so often. 

“What now?” the brunet asks, voice hoarse. 

Without pause, Erwin begins to unbuckle his belt with one hand, all the while keeping the barrel of his gun pointed at the other’s torso. “You’re going to put my dick in your mouth until it’s nice and hard. Then, I’m going to fuck you.” His voice has begun to get gravelly as he talks low in his throat, the clinking sound of his belt buckle ringing in both of their ears. Levi’s hips shift as he spreads his thighs a little wider, making room for the growing erection tucked away in his unzipped pants. 

The blond makes to stand in front of Levi, looking expectantly at him as he unbuttons and pulls the fly all the way down, slowly. He tugs at his briefs just enough for his half-hard dick to spring out, the uncut length long and full. 

“Does your husband have you lick his dick, too?” Erwin whispers. A twitch of a smile appears on his lips at Levi’s apparent disgust. The brunet chooses not to answer, instead looking anywhere but at the intruder. Growing bored at the stall, Erwin presses the cold metal into the side of Levi’s neck. He bristles, eyes squeezing tight as he tries to curl in on himself.

“Before we get carried away,” says Erwin, grabbing the brunet’s chin tightly and forcing him to meet his gaze again. He chooses his next words carefully, “I have… watched you for such a very long time through that window there. Front row seat.” he wags his thick eyebrows in a moment of goofiness, then motions with his head over to the open window. When the brunet’s eyes linger too long toward the blackness beyond the window, Erwin reaches up to grab a tight fistful of dark hair. He shakes his head back hard, all the while he speaking over the brunet’s pained gasp, 

“I’ve read your mail, I’ve watched you and your husband come and go, and I just can’t quite figure it out…” Erwin licks his lips. “Who’s Erwin, and who’s Levi?” 

The smaller of the two gulps, blinking back a glossy tear in one eye. “I’m Erwin,” he lies, and sucks in a trembling breath. The blond laughs out loud, tickled at his unfaltering response. He fits his pistol from kissing Levi’s jugular and slides the barrel into his loose back pocket. Then, he smacks Levi hard across the mouth. 

The brunet doesn’t make a sound save for the loud crack of a calloused palm against his cheek and lips. 

“Lie to me again, and it’ll be worse.” he promises, but there’s an amused smile on his face that matches his hungry, blue-eyed glare. The brunet barely has room to nod his understanding with how tight Erwin’s hand is in his hair, but tries to do it anyway.

“Good boy.” 

The spot on his cheek and mouth begins to redden, and Erwin immediately wonders at his prey’s beautiful, pale skin. With the same hand he used to inflict the pain, he trails his fingertips over the curve of his jaw and then to his barely-open lips. 

“Open your mouth,” he says. Levi does as he’s told. He opens his mouth tentatively, the tip of his tongue just barely making it past his lips. Erwin slides his index and middle finger along the brunet’s silky, wet tongue, stroking it for a moment before delving even deeper. Levi’s expression crumples as he breathes heavily through his nostrils. The blonds two fingers split to feel the sharp ridges of his molars and canines. They swirl around in his spit and delve even deeper to see how far he can explore until the brunet gags. He doesn’t though, and instead opens up his throat for Erwin to fit both thick digits, tucking them away past his uvula. His jaw trembles, throat constricting with each second passed. As Erwin begins to pull his fingers out, having satisfied his minute curiosity, Levi manages to bite down on those retreating fingers, hard. Erwin jumps back howling, waving his ravaged hand like it was on fire. 

Heart racing and fueled by a rush of adrenaline, the brunet makes a scurrying break towards the bedroom door. His right hand slaps hard against the door knob and slides with how much he’s sweating, but on the second try he flings it open so hard something crashes behind him. He makes it through the hallway, breath coming in so quick he could faint.

He doesn’t register that the blond is already on his trail until it’s too late. Erwin’s solid, huge frame pounces from behind, just as the brunet turns the sharp corner towards the kitchen, and they both come crashing down. The wind is knocked right out of him and yet he struggles nastily in Erwin’s grip, kicking and only able to garble with the air he has left.

Erwin straddles Levi, holding both of his arms behind his back by a tight and unforgiving grip on his thin wrists. From this position of power, Erwin is able to let both of them breath for a moment, savoring the burn in his veins at the height of their chase. He watches in amusement as he tries to buck Erwin off, his unblemished flesh shimmering in the lowlight from cold sweat. 

“Take it easy,” Ewrin laughs, breathless. He reaches to his back pocket with his free hand for the gun, but realizes he comes up empty-handed. “You’re a feisty little shit, aren’t you? You this loud for your husband? Bet I can make you squeal even louder.” With a stroke of satisfaction at Levi’s ensuing strings of colorful curses and loud screams for help,, Erwin begins to roll his hips against the backs of the brunet’s squirming thighs. He adjusts himself a little farther up and tears Levi’s trousers down to his knees, grabbing one full fistful of his ass through his navy briefs. He slaps his ass hard, and then gets an idea.

Erwin drapes himself over the brunet’s back, licking his lips and brushing them against the shell of Levi’s ear. “That was a nasty stunt you pulled back there, Levi.” he all but purrs his name. “Nearly took off my whole damn hand.” He chuckles softly, nuzzling the ticklish flesh there and relishing the younger man’s whole-body shiver. 

“Fuck you,” Levi spits, coughing a little under Erwin’s massive weight. “Fuck you, I’ll fucking kill you.” he grates.

“Oh?” Erwin teases, leaning back to sit on top of the brunet’s thighs. He stares down at his tight, round ass “God, what if I just fucked you dry right here, just like this…” the intruder muses, pawing and squeezing the meat of his ass once again. Levi starts to flail within his confines again, hissing and roaring out even more threats.

“Oh, please, I’ve seen you get fucked so many times, I know exactly how you like it.” he says. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come first,” he says, voice rougher now. “Then I’ll use your cum, and I can fuck you just like that. Would you like that better?”

Levi breathes heavily against the wood floor. He’s sweating like a pig, flushed red all over from how worked up he’s gotten. He tastes blood on his tongue, and he doesn’t know if it’s his, or Erwin’s. He sucks on the tip of his tongue for a moment, wondering what the fuck he’s going to do to get out of this. 

“I bet you can’t even get fucking hard, old man.” he goads, eyes squeezing shut as the words leave his bitten mouth. What a gamble.

Erwin pauses above him, considering his words. 

“Dick that big, there’s no way a thing like that can go up without a little bit of medical help, eh?” he clears his throat from the saliva and phlegm, still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. He coughs once more to clear his airways. 

Erwin’s large, warm hand eases up on his wrists. “Red light, Levi. You okay? Can you breath?” 

“Yes. Green light.” is all he grits out before he uses every ounce of his strength to rip his wrists away from the sweaty, loose hold Erwin has on him now. He pulls himself up the floor by a few inches and flips, and within a moment’s notice, lands his foot squarely in the center of Erwin’s chest. He kicks him off the rest of the way. A pitiful sound punches out from Erwin as he flies back and hits the floor, landing on his back with a groan. Levi drags himself to his feet and runs the rest of the way to the knife block in the kitchen. He brandishes not the chef’s knife, but the tomato knife. He holds the thin, double-pointed knife out in front of him and bares his teeth at the slumped form on the floor. 

“Pick yourself up, you piece of trash!” he yells. “I’ll finish you right here.” 

“Who brings a knife to a gunfight?” Erwin bluffs from the floor. He laughs to himself, covering his face with both hands. He sits up slowly and rakes his hands through his mess of blond hair. He makes it up to his feet, and shucks his sweat-soaked shirt. Calmly, Erwin walks over to the frightened animal that is Levi, his cool eyes never leaving the other’s.

“You wouldn’t stab me. You don’t know how.” he says under his breath, and before he finishes the distance between them, Levi slashes out in front of him with a snarl. 

“Stay. The hell. Back.” he grits through sharp white teeth.

Erwin finishes the distance, crowding Levi against the kitchen counter and feeling the double point of the knife press against his right side. He flexes his stomach muscles, watching Levi watch them jump under his own skin. He draws in a quick breath and presses even nearer as his hands find either side of the counter for grip. Levi’s expression betrays a flash of his confusion. He looks down between them, double checking that the blade hasn’t actually pierced through. 

“Yellow light. What the fuck are you planning on doing?” Levi counters, almost pulling the knife away.

“This. Green light.” Erwin presses that much closer until the blade actually does cut into him, if only a little. They hear the twin prick of flesh between them and Erwin rumbles deep in the barrel of his chest. He leans down to catch Levi’s open mouth in a kiss, swallowing all of his sounds. The knife drops between them, clattering to their feet. Erwin kicks it away with the toe of his shoe. One thick-fingered hand goes up to Levi’s throat and grips tight while the other drops down to stroke him through his briefs. Levi’s knees buckle under the onslaught of attention, all of the adrenaline and fight in him suddenly spent, making him soft and almost pliant. Almost. 

Levi bites at Erwin’s lips as he moans, and Erwin’s fingers tighten around the soft flesh between his throat and jaw in warning.

“Have you thrown your fit already? Are you gonna be good for me already?” Erwin rasps against his mouth, allowing himself to buck his hips against Levi’s tight stomach.

The brunet shakes his head tearfully. “No.” he whispers, trying not to enjoy the pleasure of Erwin’s working fingers and failing miserably. He shivers under the attention, moaning weakly as the fire lit in the pit of his stomach threatens to come undone. Erwin licks intrusively into Levi’s open mouth, tugging at him through those briefs until he pulls away all together.

“I won’t have you cum here. I at least want to have my fingers inside you first.” Erwin promises, and with that, he ducks and throws the short brunet over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Levi thrashes in his hold, but doesn’t pick nearly as much of a fight as he gave earlier. 

Erwin carries him to the bedroom, flopping him to the center of the rose-red bed. “Take off your pants, but leave the briefs.” he orders. Levi does as he’s told, and Erwin can tell he’s staring at the twin lines of fresh blood running down his side. 

“Want a taste?” he invites, running his two bitten fingers through the mess. Levi’s face wrinkles in real disgust, and makes Erwin chuckle wholeheartedly. He wipes the blood from his hands off on his slacks and removes those as well, sucking the residue off from his fingers to clean them. Levi’s face is priceless. 

“Get on your knees, Levi.” Erwin orders. Levi does so without hesitation, sliding down the bed until his knees hit the rug. His gray-blue eyes are blown wide at the pupils. He’s pitching a tent so tight Erwin almost feels sorry for him.

“I’m nearly there.” Erwin says conversationally, feeling his half-hard, thick length through the thin fabric of his briefs. He chuckles a little, briefly embarrassed. “Maybe I am getting old.” Levi rolls his eyes, breaking scene for a split second to deliver a loud smack to the side of his muscular thigh.

“Shut the fuck up and make me choke already.”

Erwin’s dick twitch in express interest. He chews his bottom lip around a self-indulgent grin, pulling the waistband down just enough so that his dick can flop out. It bobs to the left and hangs there. He enjoys the starved, impatient expression the brunet wears. Erwin grips it by the base, making one full, slow stroke of it. They both watch as the hood of his foreskin pulls back and then over the pink, mushroom-shaped head. Levi wouldn’t be able to lie in this moment; he does want to lick it.

“You gonna behave?” Erwin asks earnesty, stroking himself all the while. Levi nods, gulping minutely in anticipation. “No teeth this time?” Levi shakes his head no, he promises to be good. 

“Good.” he concedes. “Open your mouth.” Levi does. _So obedient, when he wants to be._ Erwin muses with a shiver. He traces his soaked cockhead over Levi’s chapped lips, almost liking the scrape but also scribbling a mental note to make him a coffee scrub later, and find his damned elusive chapstick. 

He pushes forward, letting the brunet’s warm, soft mouth engulf him slowly. Erwin’s tense shoulders drop lower as each inch finds its way deeper, deeper, until the cockhead rests just beyond Levi’s uvula. His other hand’s fingernails rake through dark bangs until he reaches the top of his skull, grabbing a fistfull of thick hair and holding tight. Levi moans around his mouthful, his teary eyes falling shut.

“Mmh, fuck…” Erwin grits out, sliding his cock out only to push back in. He pulls out again, demanding, “Stick your tongue out.” Levi does, his eyes opening back up again so he can gaze up at him, dutifully sticking his tongue out. The blond groans, feet spreading apart a few inches to get a better stance. Then, he slaps the sensitive underside of his dick all over the soft, wet surface of Levi’s tongue, smearing precum over his lips and chin.

Levi mewls underneath him, closing his eyes again and praying Erwin fucks his face soon. He can already feel the blond’s dick hardening up to its full potential with each passing minute, but it’s so heavy that it can’t help but hang when Erwin let’s go of the base. Levi dips to catch it as it bobs up and down, Erwin’s hand in his hair letting up and instead sifting through his soft hair. His lips wrap around the head finally, and Erwin lets him play with it for a minute. He watches as he sucks wantonly and takes as much of him into his mouth as he possibly can, all the while the blond praises him and reaches to scratch through his prickly undercut.

Erwin gets a good grip on Levi’s hair again, however, and pulls him off. There’s a wet pop and a hot gasp as Levi’s head is thrown back suddenly. Without him having to ask, Levi opens his mouth as wide as it’ll go in invitation, one that Erwin takes. He guides his dick back into Levi’s mouth, but this time, holds the sides of his head with both of his hands. Levi’s eyes squint closed, a beautiful, deep flush staining his cheeks and ears and bare chest. Erwin snaps his hips forward, his biceps bulging as he holds Levi’s head still. The brunet chokes and moans, tears gathering and then spilling between each deep thrust. All he can do is grip and claw at the man’s thighs, digging and scratching red crescents into the hairy flesh there and begging him for more. 

One gray-blue eye peaks open, catching the twin-red dribbles of blood coming from just above Erwin’s hip. He reaches up and with two fingers presses into the superficial wound, shivering at the string of curses that fall from between Erwin’s grit teeth.

“Fuck, Levi, you little cunt, that hurts,” but he continues his hunt for pleasure in the depths of Levi’s tight throat, snapping his hips back and forth while they both relish in the wet noises his mouth makes. Levi’s dirtied hand drops to his lap, squeezing himself to relieve the horrible pressure building up there. He only gets a few strokes in on himself before Erwin pulls away for the last time, wasting no time in smacking his shiny, red mouth twice.

“I didn’t tell you you could touch yourself, did I?” Erwin rasps, trying and failing to smooth the loose hairs from his comb-back. Levi shakes his head in response, breathing open-mouthed. He dips forward to lave against the skin of Erwin’s balls that are exposed, moaning at the salty taste and nuzzling for more. Erwin takes a full step back from Levi, pressing one leather shoe against his chest until the brunet’s back hits the side of the bed. “Didn’t tell you you could do that, either.” 

Levi’s chest rises and falls under Erwin’s oxford shoe. He almost thinks about licking it, but decides quickly that that’s against his moral code. Instead, he fixes Erwin with the hottest, most smouldering look he can muster in his puddled state. 

“Desperate?” Erwin flashes some pearly teeth, lowering his foot to instead pet Levi’s hair. He’s unsurprised when Levi starts to lick at his veiny hand and fingers, any skin that he can reach for a taste or put in his mouth. “Get back on the bed.” Levi climbs up fast, moving all the way up to the wrought-iron headboard. 

“Yellow light. Still going with the first plan, or do you want something-- sweet?” Erwin shares a kind of shy smile with his husband and a little tilt of his head, fully ready to switch gears up despite the blood and sweat they’re covered in. Levi shakes his head no, a fiery look of determination returning to his steely eyes. 

“Okay. Green.” He strikes again, climbing onto the bed and grabbing both of Levi’s ankles. He yanks him halfway down the bed and towers over the smaller man, biting his way up his ribcage even as he squirms. 

“Where does your husband keep the lube? Forgot to bring my own.” says Erwin cheekily, looking around the room as if he doesn’t know. He takes an educated guess and reaches into the nearby bedside table drawer, pulling out a few bottles of lubricant and shaking them to see which is the most full. He chooses to use the one with tingling action for His and Her Pleasure, rolling his eyes. He straddles Levi once he has the product, pinning him down with his body weight and sliding Levi’s blue briefs the rest of the way down. He lets them pool and tangle at his ankles, liking the extra bit of helpful restraint. Which reminds me, thinks Erwin, who reaches back into the bedside table to grab out a pair of silver handcuffs. Levi allows himself to be wrangled up and chained for the sake of time, because their stomachs are already growling and they’re getting needier by the second. 

Erwin takes this time to kiss the other’s chest, licking his nipples and nipping at them for good measure. He spreads Levi’s thighs with a bit of effort, wedging himself between them as they tremble and kick. He unclicks the bottle of lube, drizzling it all over his fingers. He spreads the gel around to warm it a bit, using his other hand to give his partner a few loose-gripped strokes to tease him. Levi’s breath comes out in hot gusts, his heated gaze shimmering with fresh tears of pleasure while he squirms around. Erwin’s wet fingers fit between Levi’s thighs, gliding over his entrance and pressing gently there. He presses in, and finds there’s little resistance. Erwin’s gaze flicks up to meet Levi’s, who sticks out his tongue to tease.

Incredulously, he asks, “You play with yourself already?” Erwin’s words ignite a hotter fire in the pits of their stomach. “Were you just sitting here, on this bed, fingering yourself while you waited for him to come home?” Bashful, Levi nods, his mouth set in a quivering line. Erwin groans, his head dipping down for a moment before he makes a decision. He fits two fingers all the way to the hilt with one easy squelch, and in the same moment, bends down to lick a fat stripe from ball to cockhead. Levi pulls tightly against his restraints, biceps straining as he keens and arches into Erwin’s touch. 

Erwin sets a fast pace for him right off the bat, slipping another finger inside so he’s fingerfucking three digits inside of him. Levi does his best to roll his hips down hard onto Erwin’s working hand. Every time Levi’s hips buck up, Erwin’s hot tongue and mouth suck and lick the wet head of his dick. The brunet’s thighs shake while they work together.

“Fucking shit,” Levi gasps, slamming his ass down onto Erwin’s fingers. The blond rises up from his leaning position to rest back on his knees, fitting his working wrist into the crease of his hip so he can lend the strength of his core into his thrusts. Levi cries out, eyes shutting tight as he wails. His biceps pop as he strains against the handcuffs, his hands gripping so tightly onto the chain that his knuckles are bleach white. “Fuuuck,” he breathes, tortured. 

“You want my cock inside you?” Erwin growls, crooking all three fingers over Levi’s prostate until he’s sure he can see the stars dancing in Levi’s eyes.

“Need it,” he strains, out of breath and desperate. “Fuck, fuck, please, baby, I really need it--”

Erwin slows down until he can comfortably pull his fingers out. He slides off his briefs and Levi’s, leaving them both naked and finally free to feel every brush of skin against skin. Erwin takes the bottle of lube and drizzles both of their dicks with it, stroking the gel evenly, sloppily, and getting it all over the place. Erwin fits himself more comfortably between Levi’s legs, wiping his sticky hands on the fitted sheet and lifting the brunet’s legs up by the backs of his knees. He folds the man almost in half, then reaches down to guide his bare cockhead to Levi’s slick, worked-open pucker. 

Looking utterly riled and fucked out already, Levi takes a deep breath in, and then out again. He opens his slate-gray eyes that he hadn’t known he’d closed, and they stare at each other for a little while. Take in each other’s ruffled composure, the haphazard hair and sweaty red faces. Erwin leans up more to kiss him, but this time, it’s sweet, and so soft it makes Levi’s heart flutter. 

“Ready?” his voice is soft, softer than the breath that ghosts over Levi’s face.

Hoarsely, he replies, “Yes.” Then, impatient, “but fuck me like you really mean it.” 

Erwin snorts into the salty crook of his partner’s neck, inching his hips forward until he breaches. He lets Levi adjust to the slide of his girth for too long, apparently, because his toes curl against the small of his back to spur him on. Erwin straightens himself out a little, reaching up to hold onto Levi’s throat again. He chokes him just like that, and begins a brutal pace by bouncing his body from his hips and holding on to him tightly by his throat. Levi’s eyes roll halfway into the back of his head, the perfect feeling of Erwin’s almost-too-big dick filling him up so fucking good that he forgets his own name, forgets how to moan, just open-mouthed and along for the ride.

Erwin slams into his little body, the sound ridiculous and wet and so loud it rings in both of their ears. All of his muscles contract and tighten so he can hit that perfect angle inside of Levi, each puff of breath from Erwin’s mouth fanning over the brunet’s red-hot face and neck. Levi chokes, really chokes, and finally Erwin has to let go of his throat, because his lips were almost about to turn a different color. Levi gasps what feels like his first breath ever, arching against the bed as his handcuffs rattle above his head. Erwin uses both hands to hold Levi down to the bed by his skinny waist and fucks him just like that. 

The blond pauses mid-thrust to drop one of Levi’s legs down from his chest. He fits himself in between the scissor of the brunet's thin thighs and holds on to the other leg so he has a better anchor, using it to pound into his tight heat with reckless abandon. Levi’s head falls back at the new angle, sobbing brainlessly. He can’t move to meet Erwin’s pace even if he tried, held down and fucked so perfectly all he had to do was sit there and take it like he was meant to. 

“Fuck, Erwin, I’m gonna cum just like this,” Levi grits, barely able to open his eyes during the onslaught. His voice is just a tumble of hoarse repetition, “ _I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, Erwin, I’m gonna cum._ ”

“Such a good boy, Levi,” he rumbles deeply, biting sharply into the meat of his thigh as he pounds away without pause. “Such a good boy, cum just like this, don’t even need to touch your fucking cock, you can cum just by having me fill you up,” Levi chokes on his stuttering breath, toes curling and hands shaking against the wrought iron roses of their headboard. In between them, his oversensitive dick twitches and beats against his tummy to the pace of them, and it’s almost enough to send him over the edge.

“I need-- Oh! I need--” he can’t finish his sentence, but Erwin knows exactly what he needs. He backs off a little from crushing the brunet, doing his best to keep up his hammering pace while reaching down to pinch hard and twist his pert nipples. He then slaps his red mouth and cheeks before returning the previous abuse to his sensitive nipples, filling him up so brutally and beautifully that Levi has no choice but to cum just like that. 

He wails, truly cries with the force of his orgasm. His whole body tenses with the hot, crashing waves of pure pleasure and bliss, mouth hanging open as he arches away from the bed. Erwin slows a fraction to allow Levi to feel every inch of cock sliding across his prostate while he comes, lets him climb high and float until he’s a shivering mess of cum and sweat. Erwin pulls out for as long as it takes to manhandle Levi onto his stomach, his handcuffed wrists crisscrossing and his limp head hanging in the crook of his arms. Erwin lifts Levi’s hips up, spreading his legs apart with a knock of his knee, and fits himself easely back inside. 

“You’re gonna cum for me again,” he vows, setting up a smoother, less erratic pace than before. His strokes are deep, slower, yet still just as unforgiving. Levi groans under him, shaking his head miserably as his oversensitive body is used.

“I- I can’t,” he croaks pitifully, yet in the same breath throws his hips down to meet Erwin’s. He makes the prettiest, high pitched, fucked out mewls that only come out when he’s this far gone. Levi picks his head up just enough to glance back at Erwin. “Mmmvh,” he moans, hips making an enticing circle as he swallows Erwin’s cock up some more.

Erwin slaps and pinches Levi’s ass hard, leaning back to watch it bounce beautifully and eat him alive. He feels the hot coil in his balls tighten with each slow-burning thrust. His breath begins to grow uneven and ragged, thick eyebrows knitting together tightly. 

“Gonna make me cum now,” Erwin curses. He reaches around Levi’s sweaty hip, grasping his half-hard dick and tugging gently. He sets the pace up a little faster again, more shallow than before, but more than enough for Levi to feel each and every inch as it slides to and past his sweet spot. All Levi can do at this point is to hang his head and snap his hips down to meet his lover’s. 

“Ohhh,” Erwin sighs, chasing after that sweet, hard punch of pleasure. He finds it in Levi’s warmth, closing his eyes as he allows himself to be wrapped up in the feeling. He reaches up to his own chest and tugs at one of his own nipples, then the other as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He feels each and every twitch of his cock as he cums, filling Levi full until it spills out through his shallow thrusts. 

“God, I really think I can’t,” Levi bites, burying his scrunched face into the crook of his elbow. The cuff’s sharp edges scrape awfully against Levi’s raw wrists, making it all the more intense. 

“Yes, you can.” Erwin promises, resting his free hand on Levi’s hip and curling his fingers into the crease hard enough to bruise. He pushes through his own growing sensitivity, closing his eyes in deep concentration while he fucks his softening dick into the spent, cum-dripping hole.

Levi shudders like an autumn leaf, sucking in quick breaths while he focuses on each sensation pulling him closer and closer to a second orgasm. Erwin’s tug, pull, and play on his half-hard dick twist his insides up into confetti, his balls squeezing tight. His wrists burn and sear as they scrape against his constraints, his hole being filled and stretched and sore. Curses fall with his final, pitiful groan, the last ounces of his energy spilling out of him in the form of a few small spurts of cum. His whole body shakes, asshole tightening impossibly around Erwin. 

They take several moments to regain composure and return back to the living. Erwin is the first to move, pulling his soft dick out as slowly and carefully as he can manage while still supporting half of Levi’s dead weight. He pinches the easy safety button on each handcuffs which releases Levi in an instant. His wrists are raw and cut in some places, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. They lay together for several blissful moments, Erwin curled protectively against Levi while he peppers sweet kisses over any inch of skin within reach. Once Levi gets freezingly cold from the ‘ _open goddamn window,_ ’ Erwin peels himself from their bed to start the recovery process.

After Erwin has flitted around their home, closing windows, picking up bloody knives and empty-cartridge guns, Levi pokes his head up from his cocoon-like position on the center of their bed. Erwin passes him by, his damp work shirt in hand as he scrubs up the blood that made it all the way down his thigh.

“The gun was stupid, but insanely hot. You could’ve shoved that whole thing up my ass for all I care.” he says, somehow catching Erwin in a moment of surprise while he picks up their strewn clothes.

“Says the one who _stabbed me_ ,” he teases good-naturedly, tossing the articles into the hamper in the closet.

“I actually can’t believe you did that. I was like, sort of freaking out there for a hot sec. God,” Levi hangs his head, his shoulders shaking with his own mortified laughter.

“Hey,” Erwin catches his husband’s attention with a soft tone as he sits on the corner of the bed. “Let’s get all cleaned up, I’ll get the bed all made up and comfortable, and I’ll get you some apple juice and a snack-- no, dinner.” He corrects himself, and Levi pretends to consider this offer. “We can watch a movie? I’ll tickle your back.” he juicies the stakes. 

“Deal.”


	2. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *song by Animals in the Attic if you’d like to listen to the radio. Enjoy, my love!

“Bubble bath or hot shower?” offers Erwin, smoothing the last corner of a fresh fitted sheet onto their bed. 

“Mm, food.” Levi counters, burrowing his face deeper into one of their pillows. He’s curled up on the gray accent chair, having pushed all other pillows to the floor, which he knows annoys Erwin. The blond snorts as he picks each of them up, tossing them one by one toward the head of the bed. He wears a soft, patient smile. 

“I promised you dinner, yes, but we gotta get all cleaned up first. Last chance or I’m making the decision.”

“Isn’t that your job, making decisions?” the smaller of the two grumbles from his tiny throne. “Keep up the good work.” He buries his face back into the pillow, grumbling into the fluff some more in an unintelligible string that Erwin chooses to ignore entirely. He hears footsteps pad to and across the room, the rustle of fabric and a rustle of pills in their jar. Then, the footsteps disappear beyond the immediate space, and the sound of their shower door gives him context clues. 

He hears the jetstream of water hitting the cream-colored tile floor. Levi jumps minutely when a pair of large, warm hands touch him lightly at his bare shoulders, only relaxing sweet lips pucker three lovely kisses against the crown of his tousled hair.

“Come on, little bird.” he coaxes with a deep, calm rumble. Levi doesn’t move a muscle, just glares at him from behind his pillow. “Do you need help getting there?” The blond pushes back his laughter, but the other man can see that it rests just on the curve of his infuriatingly handsome, teasing smile. 

“No, I’ll meet you there. I probably have a limp, and it’s embarrassing.” he deadpans, wincing as he sets his feet down gingerly to meet the cold wood floor. 

“‘S not embarrassing.” chides his partner. Even so, he leaves the room with a hum on his lips and the ring of their shower door opening and closing behind him. Erwin sings something old-timey and pretty for him in the other room, his deep voice reverberating against the shower walls. The tune reminds him of something in between _Swing Low, Sweet Chariot_ and _Somewhere Beyond the Sea_.

Levi gathers up what remaining energy he has and hobbles to the bathroom. The lights are all turned off inside, with a few pots of scented candles lit up and placed strategically to bathe the room in sunflower hues, giving it a comfortable, spa-like ambiance. He takes a single, deep inhale through his nose, the intermingling scents and heat washing over his senses. Levi closes the bathroom door so the steam can collect, and Erwin opens the shower door for him. He holds a hand out for him to take, which he does, and allows himself to be led carefully into their walk-in waterfall shower. Levi is situated underneath the gentle stream of hot water, Erwin’s large hands working over taut shoulders. The brunet hisses at the intense sting of hot water washing over his raw wrists, being careful then of holding them out of the stream. 

Erwin adjusts the temperature to a little less than scalding and gathers some water in his big paws. He carefully drips them over his partner’s wrists and hands, getting them accustomed to the temperature. You okay?” 

“You’d know if I wasn’t.” says Levi, pulling a face as he watches Erwin work on gently washing the tender flesh. 

Erwin hums, not appeased. “Later, I’ll throw together some salad and maybe even those burgers from the other night? Tall glass of beer. Pack you a bowl.” Levi snorts a little with piqued interest, shaking his head. He then rests against Erwin’s chest, sighing. 

“Don’t think you’d smoke with me?” he grumbles, rubbing his wet face into the thick blond hair there. 

“Can’t.” Erwin answers, both of them knowing it’s because of the random drug tests work gives out. He pulls back a little, grabbing at the silhouette of Levi’s shampoo bottle. He squirts out a dollop, lathering it in his hands with some water, and smoothes it over his wet hair. He pushes all of the dark hair back, bidding him softly to close his eyes so soap doesn’t sting them. Levi does as he is told, humming softly in the back of his throat. Erwin scrubs his scalp, scratching behind his ears and massaging the nape of his neck.

“I should be taking care of you. M’sorry for the ambush.” the shorter of the two mumbles. “Just had this feeling all day. Wanted to do something exciting.”

Erwin tilts Levi’s head gently back into the stream, massaging his temples in circles as the suds wash away and down the drain.

“Don’t have to apologize. Good destresser; today was nuts.” 

The brunet smiles at that. “Oh yeah? Worse than being a stay-at-home garden mom?” he teases, reaching out without opening his eyes and managing to get a good pinch on one of his husband’s nipples. Erwin squirms with a little squeak, but lets him anyway.

The two suds each other up in comfortable silence after that, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, squeezing and rubbing the sore knots in each other’s neck and back. Levi’s fingers touch over Erwin’s tight, formed stomach as well as the pronounced dip in his hips, having long since memorized every inch of his smooth skin. He even dips his soapy fingers in between Erwin’s cheeks, making the older man squawk in indignancy all the while stating, “Cleanliness is next to godliness, asshole.” Erwin, furthermore, does _not_ appreciate his puns.

When they get out together, Erwin grabs a soft, plush charcoal gray towel. He scrunches Levi’s hair and pats him down all over, all the while praising him for his job well done,despite the pained expression Levi makes when he mentions how good, how beautiful, how special, and how important he is. Levi may enjoy the filthy words and praise while they’re in the bedroom, but it’s still hard for him to sit and take Erwin’s sweet words and compliments. Because of this, his partner tries to choose the right times and moments (read: all the time) to tell him how much he loves, cares for, and adores him so fully. 

“Yeah, yeah, heard it all before.” the youngest dismisses, on the verge of getting washed away by his own self-consciousness. Erwin continues to pat him dry and kiss any odd inch of flesh he can, an ever-patient wisp of a smile pinned to his lips.

“I’m gonna go get dressed and get things started in the kitchen, okay? I’ll let you know when it’s all ready.” he kisses both of Levi’s cheeks and his forehead. “I'd like you to sit for a couple of moments by yourself, and tell me how you’re feeling a little later. Any discomfort, any doubts, anything you’d like to bring up, I'd like you to let me know. Alright?” Levi nods to him sagely, and with that Erwin opens the bathroom door and flits away. Levi closes the door before all the steam can be let out. 

Levi pads to his side of their L-shaped bathroom counter. There are two large, oval sink basins, and he runs the cold faucet. He splashes his face with the cold water, pads it dry with the clean facial towel hanging to the side, and begins his nightly routine. He sprays a rose toner on face, followed by his moisturizer. He squirts two spritzes of his hair serum and fingers it through the ends of his damp hair, shaking it through at the very end. He brushes his teeth and even flosses, too, knowing he’ll have to do it again later but feeling all the better for it anyway. Leaning against and gripping the bathroom counter, Levi’s stares into the dark, fuzzy candle-lit reflection and assesses how his body really feels after their scene. Sore, but not overtly so. His ass is tender each time he walks(or moves at all, for that matter), but he knows the discomfort will go away within a day or two if he allows himself to rest. He takes another deep breath that fills the empty pit of his stomach, imagines the warm, steamed breath reaching his fingertips and toes and the insides of his skull, and releases that breath a few moments later.

After blowing out all of the candles and throwing his towel to the floor to mop up the puddle of shower water, Levi makes his way to the bedroom. On top of their newly made bed is Levi’s favorite spread of comfortwear, along with a notecard with a hand drawn, scribbly Erwin who holds his little hand up, a few hearts drawn all around him. On top of chibi-Erwin’s drawn hand are two real Tylenols, and Levi snorts, rolling his eyes yet feeling the glow in his heart despite himself. On the nightstand as well is a mini mason jar filled with cold apple juice. He pulls on the black briefs, soft black sweats, thick socks, as well as Erwin’s light gray Marines sweater that has an emblem stitched at the center of the chest. He sits carefully on his side of the bed, taking the apple juice and sipping noisily. He gives himself time to think over the scene they shared not too long ago, his eyebrows scrunched to meet in the center. 

Erwin pokes his head into the bedroom. “Hi.” he grins easily, clearly happy to see his husband all cozied up. “The burgers are warming up in the oven. Do you want your buns toasted?” He’s barefoot and shirtless, wearing presumably nothing other than his favorite bright red tracksuit pants, and Levi is nothing but appreciative of the view.

“I already had my buns toasted.” he replies dryly, knocking back the apple juice and joining his husband in the hallway. He presses a chaste kiss to Erwin’s bare shoulder. As they take the walk in silence to the backyard for a smoke, Levi eyes the several pinkened scars from Erwin’s time in the Marines. 

“That reminds me,” he says as Erwin unlocks and pulls the sliding glass door open for them. “How’s your tomato knife puncture? I didn’t poke any organs, did I?”

Erwin chuckles with an easy shake of his head. “No, not even close. Maybe next time.”

“Guh, you freak.” he pushes playfully at his husband’s hip. “No chance in hell am I doing that again.”

“You saying you’re _not_ into bloodplay?” Erwin asks genuinely, seriously, which surprises Levi. “With the way you dug your fingers in it, I don’t know…” he scratches the prickly nape of his own neck looking a little embarrassed, as if he’s already just then admitted to something. 

“Are you?” Levi eyes him suspiciously. He takes a seat on their big white-cushioned patio couch, reaching for the lighter at the glass table. “Mr. Smith, married for five years and there’s still new shit to learn from you every day, huh?”

“Yes, Mr. Smith, I would certainly hope so.” he teases back, one eyebrow raised. He takes a moment to break away from him, going back inside to flip the switch on for the outdoor lights. 

“It’s cold, you don’t want to put something on?”

“No, no, it feels good.” At the mention, however, he crosses his thick arms over his hairy, muscled chest. “Plus, who are you to complain?” Erwin wags both thick eyebrows then, flexing the muscles with a silent rhythm so they pop and dance, his partner staring on in contentment as he flicks the lighter in his hand. 

“I’m not,” he promises. “You pack a bowl?” 

“Oh!” he starts, snapping his fingers just then. “No, but I’ll do you one better. Hold on, just gotta check on the patties.” And so he does, leaving Levi to the cold outside. He leaves the sliding glass door open, and Levi watches him as he bustles about the kitchen. The blond hoists two plates full of salad and two meatless buns. As he carries them outside, in between his teeth he bites the mouthpiece of a joint. He sets both plates down on the glass table and hands him the joint wordlessly, going back inside for something else. 

Levi fits the joint between his lips and lights it. His eyes flit up toward the dark blanket of night sky, sucking smoke into his mouth first until finally, he opens his throat and inhales deep. The smoke fills his lungs, sweet and musky and familiar, and he takes this time to stare up at the sky just like that until he begins to feel the comforting lightheadedness of a high. Levi smokes, and waits for Erwin, and smokes some more, until the joint burns almost halfway down by the time Erwin comes back outside. In his paws he carries two overly large glass steins of beer, as well as one spatula with two patties balanced precariously on it. 

“I want the top one,” Levi claims, and Erwin complies once he’s set down their ales. He fingers the cheesy patty onto the bun, and then repeats it again for his own. 

“How is it?” Erwin asks, sucking the juice from his fingers and sitting down next to him. Levi gives him a long stare. 

“How is what?” His eyes narrow when Erwin just laughs at him. The blond, without an answer for him, takes the joint from between his slim fingers and places it upon his own curved lips. Levi’s expression turns to surprise, to interest, and then to worry. 

“Are you sure?” he cautions. Erwin nods once, taking a long suck and letting the smoke sit in his chest for a few moments. He exhales, letting his head lull against the back of the couch, humming. 

“‘S been a long time.” Levi stares, pupils blown wide, as his husband smokes. 

“You should be taken care of, too,” he says finally. T hey pass the joint between them, taking indulgent sips on their steins, and enjoying the other’s company without barriers. 

“I am. You do. You are.” 

Levi hums. Then, he puts his cheeseburger together, and takes a fat bite into the face of it. He moans in appreciation, and for a while the only sound between the two are their smacking lips, long exhales of smoke, and indulgent sips on their beers.

“I love you.” Levi tells him after a particularly large swallow. He’s stoned, Erwin can see it clearly on his partner’s (rarely) relaxed face, and it makes his face split into a wide smile.

“I love you, too.” 

After they finish their dinner, they head inside, lock up and turn off the outside lights, and leave all of the dishes in the sink for the morning. Both of them are only able to finish half of their beers, so they drain the remainder of their steins into the sink and move to the living room.

They curl around each other like cats on top of their dark, sprawling leather couch. It only takes them a few minutes to decide what to watch, one of Levi’s favorite shows to watch when he’s stoned. 

“On this week’s Great British Bake Off, we challenge our bakers to create visual _and_ functional masterpieces with none other than fresh-baked sponges…”

Levi nuzzles into Erwin’s warm neck, wrapped up in his arms and tucked in by an ultra-soft blanket. His cold feet press ruthlessly underneath the hem of Erwin’s pants, sapping at the warmth from his calves. If Erwin minds, he doesn’t show it. Levi’s fingernails tickle and scratch over his partner’s abdomen and chest hair, pinching the skin above his belly button yet being mindful not to touch the two fresh pricks on his side. His gray-blue eyes flit up for a second’s pass to Erwin’s face as it is highlighted by the television, a thought occurring to him once more.

“You’ve never told me you wanted to experiment with knives.” Erwin doesn’t train his eyes away from the T.V., but he can tell that he mulls it over. 

Expression unchanging, he replies, “I didn’t know until it happened.” 

“So you improvised.” It isn’t a question. 

Erwin’s blue eyes, green and red and yellow as they reflect color back from the screen, break away to stare. “Are you upset?”

Levi adjusts his head a little. “I don’t think so.”

“Let’s talk about it.” he murmurs back. “I think I liked it.” 

“Alright.”

“Alright.” Erwin gets swatted. 

“I feel okay after everything. Just sore, ‘n now I’m tired.” The blond hums in understanding, presses a kiss to Levi’s hair.

“I called out for tomorrow. I sent an _e-mail_.” tone bordering on childish, he chuckles, as if that is the end-all, ultimate fuck you to his team. Levi listens to the sound with his ear pressed near the ribcage, closes his eyes against the sound of it, as if to lock it away and keep it in memory, and throw away the key. 

Levi lifts up halfway, only to groan and shift amongst their entanglement until he’s better accommodated. “Why?”

Erwin regards him with a cool eye. “I wanted to spend more time with you.” He lifts one of Levi’s hands up to his lips, kisses every knuckle with a deliberation that makes him shiver. “Let me be sweet with you tomorrow. Let me give you everything you need and more.”

“ _Guh_ , you’re such an insufferable sap,” Levi slimes, only just barely letting his hand continue to be kissed and nuzzled. “Do whatever you want, it’s your time.”

“Starting tomorrow morning.” Erwin says, a renewed excitement burning just beneath the surface of his expression. He sits up as well, brings Levi’s face into both of his hands and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There miiight be a chapter threeee on our horizons my good friends. ♡ I don't know what has gotten into me ~///~ As always please like, subscribe, and don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Have a wonderful day, night, and everything in between.


End file.
